


Pride

by Thewholocked



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pride, glitter and rainbows and shit, pride march
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewholocked/pseuds/Thewholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's first Pride march.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

‘I can’t breath,’ Alec complained inhaling deeply as if to prove his point. His chest puffed out with the effort and Magnus swatted at his shoulder with a disapproving look on his face.

‘Stop being so dramatic,’ Magnus said, not unkindly. ‘It’s a Pride march darling we’re suppose to be colorful.’ He held up a jacket which looked like a unicorn had puked on it. Every inch of its surface was splattered in rainbow colours; blue, red, orange, green. Alec felt dizzy just looking at it. He was wearing Magnus’s black shirt with the words, ‘blink if you want me’ written in sequins. Alec admitted he wore it out of sentiment but he had forgotten that he was not 18 anymore. It clung tightly to his chest, hugging the planes of his stomach, his chest, his arms. He noticed Magnus wasn’t complaining in the slightest, his eyes scanning Alec’s body in appreciation.

Magnus was already covered in color. Every inch of his body was either splattered with paint, adored in various patterns. His cheeks were dusted in glittery colors, his eyes were sharply lined with eyeliner. Alec couldn’t help but stare at them, his breath catching in his throat. 

‘Alec?’ Magnus asked his brow furrowed. 

‘What?’ Alec snapped out of it. ‘Yes okay fine. Put it on me?’

Magnus smiled pleasantly and Alec’s heartbeat picked up the pace. It his first Pride march, he was feeling nervous. He was not used to making himself visible in the mundane crowd. He didn’t think he would agree to something like this but listening to Magnus explain about the struggles of the community Alec wanted to do something. He finally felt like he belonged somewhere, he was at ease with himself, with Magnus, with his life. He suddenly had a desire to be a part of something that he belonged to, so he had agreed.

Jace had agreed too, announcing that he would never turn down to opportunity to support his parabatai, naturally the rest of them had joined in and Alec strongly suspected the jacket he was wearing was the teamwork of Magnus and Izzy.

Magnus put his hands on his shoulders and turned his around to face the mirror. 

‘See? You look ravishing darling,’ Magnus said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Unsurprisingly his lipstick didn’t smudge. Izzy would say it was magic, Alec thought smiling to himself but Alec listened to Magnus rattle about beauty products all the time. Alec felt head rush to his cheeks and he murmured his thanks in return nuzzling Magnus’s cheek. This time he did get glitter on his nose.

‘Everyone is meeting us at the March,’ Magnus told him stepping away to get his coat and Alec tried to hide his disappointment when he moved away. ‘We don’t want to be late.’

‘Izzy will make them late you know that,’ Alec said but he moved anyway.

Magnus hummed in agreement and took Alec’s hand to lead him out of their apartment.

Alec never forgot what he felt there the first time he stepped into the crowd, it was laughter, it was creativity, it was happiness, it was comfort, it was freedom. It was Magnus’s arms wrapped around him, his lips on his neck, it was his infectious laughter running in Alec’s veins. 

He belonged there and that was it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alecbluewood on tumblr!


End file.
